Eye Of The Beholder
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: The saying goes "looks can be deceiving" and, for Lila Took, that was definitely the case. The Took blood in her always screamed for adventure so when 13 dwarves show up on her cousin's doorstep, she jumps at the chance. But in the end, with all the lies and deceit and the unexpected discoveries, will it all be worth it? Kili/OC. Will have developing Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Beta'd by WithinHerHeart :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lila Took paused, tilting her head in confusion. She had been on her way back from the water, where she'd spent the day sketching the curves of the river and the animals that approached it, when she noticed the strange goings on. It wasn't that Bilbo having guests was an unusual occurrence – he was a sociable hobbit, after all – but the noises that seemed to be flowing from the hobbit hole, so loud and boisterous…well, it just wasn't like her cousin at all. At least, it wasn't anymore, not for a long time.

She took careful steps up the pathway, jumping the last step out of habit, something she'd been doing since she was nothing but a toddler, and knocked gently at the door. The noises inside didn't cease and she wondered whether she might have been too quiet, perhaps there was a need for a harder knock, something much unlike a hobbit, when the door swung open and there stood her rather flustered and agitated looking cousin.

Of course, she had no interest in him for the moment. No, she was far more interested in the men that moved purposely behind him, arms laden with food – cooked meats and fruits and breads and the scones that Lila had made herself yesterday afternoon. Weapons hung heavily from their hips, the blades gleaming in the candle light, and a few glanced at her in passing. Dwarves, she recalled from the old history books that had been passed down to her from her father, these were dwarves.

"Oh, Lila," Bilbo greeted absentmindedly, looking torn between relief at her presence and irritation, as if this were the last thing he needed. Somewhere in the distance there was a crash, followed by a celebratory cheer, and Bilbo glanced behind him, panicked for a moment, before shooting his younger cousin a strained smile, "As awfully nice it is to see you, I-I just don't think this is a good time so, uh, perhaps call back tomorrow? Yes, call back – _hey!_"

Lila twirled past his arm into the fray, watching everything with wide eyed fascination. "Dwarves, Bilbo, you have dwarves in your home!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"I know," he scowled darkly.

She swotted his shoulder. "Don't act like such a grump," she chided gently, "You have to tell me, how did you meet dwarves?"

"I haven't met them!" Bilbo defended, "I have never seen any of them before in my life! They simply turned up, without even an invita- now, where are you going with all that cheese?" his attention diverted. The dwarf didn't answer, just continued on his way to join the others in the dining room. Bilbo sighed heavily, "At the very least use a cheese knife!"

"A cheese knife?" the dwarf behind them chuckled, "He eats them by the block."

The hobbit sighed wearily, and turned back to his cousin. "Do you see how-?" he paused, noticing her disappearance, "Lila?"

He spun, worried - because really, what if these dwarves decided to do something to her? – and let out a small exasperated sigh when his gaze found her once more. The girl was in the dining room, and now found herself squeezed between two unknown dwarves – Bilbo was sure they had given their names, but for the life of him he couldn't quite remember. No doubt she was grilling them about everything there was to know about dwarves – she always was too curious. He thought about swooping in and saving her but then one of his mother's ornaments was being thrown across the hall and the idea left his mind in favour of protecting the antiques.

Not that Lila needed saving. She was quite content where she was. Gandalf, who she had recognised from the portraits that had once hung in her grandfather's home, sat at the head of the table and had been kind enough to introduce her. It seemed all she needed was a charming – and blatantly exaggerated – introduction from an eccentric wizard and the dwarves had welcomed her happily into their midst. Ori was a sweet fellow and more than happy to answer any questions she had – in fact, he seemed quite proud that he was dealing out the knowledge she desperately wanted – and Fili, much louder than his fellow dwarf, had ruffled her hair upon greeting and was now shoving a pint into her smaller hands, the liquid sloshing over the top.

"'Ere, lad, are you sure she's old enough for that?" a dwarf, Bofur she learnt, shouted across the table.

Lila sat up straighter, indignant. "I'll have you know I can hold my ale just as good as any of you."

The table laughed happily, jeering and teasing. One voice, Nori, yelled encouragement for her to prove it. Lila glanced into the cup and hesitated, if only for a moment, because she could only imagine the scolding she'd get from Bilbo if the hobbit ever found out (it would probably be similar to the one her uncle Bungo had given them after she and Bilbo had taken a tankan at the marriage of the Sackville Bagginses, because he had been channelling his father's spirit lately), before tipping her head back and downing the drink.

Ale was just as disgusting as she remembered – bitter and bubbly and an overall unpleasant taste – she really was much more of a wine drinker – but she persevered. With each gulp, she breathed in deeply, and her eyes crossed as she peered into the revealed bottom of the pint. When it drained into nothing, she slammed the cup onto the table top and bowed mockingly to the cheers that followed.

Of course, that may have been her first mistake. The alcohol was quick to go to her head and when she straightened up, there was no way she would have been able to stop herself from falling over. She clenched her eyes, bracing for the impact with the floor, which never came.

Strong hands gripped her underarms and she peeked one eye open cautiously to take a glance at her saviour. Long dark hair, wavy and without braids, as most of the other dwarves had, fell in front of an angled features. A mischievous grin spread across his face and, she noticed, it brought crinkles to the corner of his dark eyes.

It took her another second to notice how attractive he was.

It took her another second before she could feel the blush burning her cheeks.

She giggled, a nervous habit that she'd never grown out of, which if anything, only made him grin wider.

"You need to be much more careful on your feet hobbit," he advised as he righted her.

"Lila," she corrected, "My name's Lila."

"Miss Lila," he repeated, and raised her hand to place a kiss upon the back. "I'm Kili, at your service."

"And I'm at yours," she murmured appreciatively.

She was sure she would have said more – and perhaps it was a good thing she didn't, because she could already hear the amused tittering behind her, and Kili was looking at her with amusement and it was all rather embarrassing anyway – but thankfully, Fili elbowed his brother to announce that they were to help tidy up.

And then proceeded to throw his empty plate out of the doorway.

Lila could only imagine the heart attack that Bilbo was going through at that moment.

"What ever happened to carrying your plates to the sink?" she inquired, mostly rhetorically.

"But where's the fun in that lass?" Gloin responded joyfully, as he chucked his cup over his shoulder, narrowly missing Bilbo when he ran frazzled into the room. He let out a yelp and gave a long suffering look when the dwarf chuckled and shouted his apologies that sounded everything but sincere. Lila couldn't help but feel sorry for her cousin. After all, this was hardly a situation he was used to being involved in. And judging by the way he was tugging at the ends of his hair, it was certainly rendering him out of sorts.

"Ah, don't do that, you'll blunt the knives!" he argued to the four at the end of the table, who had begun a steady tune with the scraping of knives and forks together.

Bofur laughed. "Hear that, he says we'll blunt the knives!"

Now, Lila had read many things about dwarves and one of the things she remembered specifically was their love of song and dance and music. It was a way of telling tales and spreading word of great conquests and to celebrate festivals and times of good will, as well being able to mourn the worst of times. This…wasn't exactly that.

Kili began singing first, beaming and spinning as he passed plate after plate after mug towards the kitchen, where Bifur had taken over the washing station.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates –_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_  
_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The song ended slightly out of tune with the bellowing of voices and good natured laughter. It was an infectious tune and even Lila couldn't stop herself from joining in. Bilbo of course didn't appreciate the sentiment behind having a song dedicated specifically for him, but he did seem quite pleased at his home being restored to its former glory.

The laughter was cut off suddenly by a firm knock on the door. A hush fell over the home, smiles dropping slowly from faces, and a sense of foreboding rose within Lila. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and bit the inside of her cheek to hold in the giggles. Clearly, whoever was at the door was someone of importance, someone to be respected and feared, if the looks on the dwarves' faces were anything to say about it.

"He's here," Gandalf stated quietly.

And Lila couldn't wait to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Beta'd by WithinHerHeart :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gandalf was the one who opened the door. Lila had to rise up on her tip toes to see over the heads of the crowding dwarves for the new arrival, but she saw him.

He was taller than the others in his company, with thick black hair, braided at the sides, and with a beard that was relatively short in comparison to others. She'd read somewhere that facial hair was important for a dwarf, something about meaning you were aged and powerful – she allowed her eyes quickly to slide over Kili's profile, taking the stubble that suited him a lot more than a beard probably would – but this did nothing to take away the fierceness that he carried with him.

"Ah Gandalf," he greeted as he entered the hobbit hole, "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I almost lost my way, twice. Never would have found it if it weren't for the mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo yelped, offended, as he grabbed the door, attempting to get a look at the front. "There is no mark. It was only painted last week!"

Gandalf shut the door firmly behind him with a guilty smile. "Yes there is a mark. I put it there myself."

The dwarf shrugged off his cloak and hung it on the peg with all the others. He then turned towards Bilbo, who froze under the power of his dark stare. "So this is the hobbit," he muttered thoughtfully.

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably and raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head. His eyes kept darting between his feet, now clamped close together, and the unnamed dwarf, who continued to watch him silently.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," he commented after a moment, and Bilbo flushed pink in embarrassment at the laughter of the others, "He shall have to prove his worth."

"Now, wait just a second, I'm not sure who you are –"Bilbo started, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Oh how rude of me," Gandalf admonished himself, "This, my dear Bilbo Baggins, is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"_The King Under The Mountain?"_

Lila didn't realise she had spoken out loud until all eyes turned towards her. She bit down on her cheek again and lowered her feet firmly to the ground, as if she could hide behind the much taller dwarves. Of course, they stepped easily out of the way, the traitors. She brushed a lock of hair out of eyes and forced herself to meet that of the dwarf king that was watching her closely.

"And tell me, _girl_, what do you know of the Lonely Mountain?" Thorin demanded.

"O-Only…" she licked her lips nervously, "Only what I've read about in books."

He arched an eyebrow. "Books?"

"I like to read," she responded lamely.

"And what do these books tell you?"

"That you were driven from your home by a fearsome creature 60 years ago," Lila said quietly, "That it was a love of gold and other precious metals that drew the beast there, and that you've been waiting for the right time, a time of prophecy, where it's safe to go back and reclaim what was stolen."

The silence seemed to ring in her ears and for a moment, she wondered whether she'd said the right thing. Thorin's expression was blank, giving nothing away, but over her shoulder, she could see guarded and suspicious looks on those she had previously seen smiling and joking.

"Perhaps you know too much girl," Thorin finally said, and turned away from her.

"Or perhaps I know just enough," she retorted instinctively.

For a moment, Lila could have sworn that his lips twitched into an amused smile but it disappeared fair too rapidly for her to be entirely convinced that she wasn't imagining things. He said no more to her, merely turning and asking whether he could get some of that ale that was so sweet in the air. The uncertainty in the room dissipated, if only slightly, as voice rose once more and figures moved to settle themselves around the extended dining table. That didn't stop Lila from scurrying away to Bilbo's side, dodging their larger forms as she passed.

Gandalf patted her on her crown as he passed. "Do not look so afraid, Miss Took," he assured, "I do believe dwarves are the kind of folk to appreciate a woman with a bit of fire in her belly."

It didn't help.

Bilbo nudged her gently with his hip. "Go get some of that wine you're so fond of," he encouraged, "Help to settle your nerves."

She sent him a grateful look, and proceeded to do so. By the time she returned, Thorin had taken the space at the head with the aged wizard to his left. Bilbo was hovering at Gandalf's shoulder, a lit candle in hand. She took a sip of her drink and approached his side, tilting her head curiously to peer at the map on the table.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read out loud.

"Ravens have been seen flying to the mountain, as it has been foretold," Dori reminded.

"When we return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Dwalin added.

"What kind of beast?" Bilbo inquired, wide eyed.

"Why don't you ask your friend there?" Thorin countered.

All eyes turned to Lila and she flushed once more. She took another gulp of her drink. "_Breath like fire, teeth sharper than blades, Smaug the Terrible did fly over head. With skin like armour and claws like meat hooks, he has a habit for rendering you dead._" She recited.

"I know what a dragon is," Bilbo sounded annoyed. Lila stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Ori stood up suddenly. "I'm not afraid!" he exclaimed, "I'm up for it, I'll give him the taste of dwarfish iron right up his-"

His brothers pulled him back into his seat with a roll of their eyes and loud grumble of "shut up".

"The task will be difficult, even with an army behind us. We are but thirteen," Balin reasoned.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us!" Fili encouraged.

"And do not forget we have a wizard in our company," Kili added with all the excitement of a child, "Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say that…" the wizard began, a little uncomfortably.

"How many then?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf coughed into his pipe awkwardly. Fighting broke out between the dwarves, voices rising to yell over one another.

Thorin wasn't having any of it. "Enough!" he bellowed, ending the squabble instantly, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too?" he demanded, "Even a hobbit girl knew of our intentions! Rumours have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen in sixty years."

"Yes, and there is no way into the mountain. The gate has been sealed off," Balin finished.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf corrected slyly. From within the sleeve of his robe, he pulled a key. It was old and black with delicately ridges along its curves. To anyone, it would seem like nothing special – just an ancient oversized key, but, according to the look in Thorin's eye, it was something much more.

"Who gave this to you?" he questioned lowly.

"It was given to me by your father, and now I am giving it to you," Gandalf placed the key gently into the dwarf's outstretched palm. His fingers closed tightly around it, protective.

"If there's a key, there must be a door," Fili pointed out.

The wizard gestured to the map, his long fingers swiping across the inked runes on the left side of the page. "These speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili summarized with a breathy smile.

"And that's where we'll need our burglar," Thorin commented.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed, pulling on his suspenders, "And an expert at that."

"Hear that, he says he's an expert," Oin yelled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bilbo blinked surprised.

"Um, Bilbo, I think they're talking about you," Lila whispered.

"Me?" he squeaked, "b-but I'm n-no…"

Balin removed a folded piece of paper from within his inner pockets and passed it over the hobbit, who took it without question. "You just need to sign this," he advised, "It's your contract. It covers all the basics, covering your share of the money and funeral arrangements if need be."

"Funeral arrangements?" Lila repeated worriedly.

Bilbo walked away, muttering to himself and allowed the paper to unfold, collecting around his feet. He muttered things to himself – Lila managed to pick up a few words, something about 1/14th of the profit shared.

"…shall not be held responsible for any injuries sustained, leading up to and including lacerations…eviscerations…_incinerations_?"

"Oh ya, he'll melt the skin of your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur stated casually.

Bilbo swallowed heavily and swayed a little. Lila took worried steps closer, and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Bilbo…?"

"Are you alright laddie?" Balin wondered.

"Oh I…I just feel a bit faint…"

"Think furnace, with wings!" Bofur supplemented.

Bilbo managed to stand up straight for a few moments before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed heavily to the floor. Lila winced upon impact, and crouched at her cousin's side.

"You did that on purpose," she stated with a pointed look towards the dwarf, who merely grinned merrily in response.

Lila felt along the back of Bilbo's head, little fingers pressing firmly in his skull. She muttered lowly to herself and moved to press two fingers to the inside of his wrists.

"What are you doing lass?" Dwalin questioned.

"Checking for concussion," Lila replied, "And he has none, good. Um…" she paused, biting her bottom lip. She glanced over her shoulder at the eyes behind her, "…could any of you do me a favour and help me get him to bed?"

"I will," Kili agreed automatically, standing up instantly. There was low laughing from the dwarves and a heavy clap on the back from Fili. He looked a little embarrassed, and cleared his throat. "I'll…I'll help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Beta'd by WithinHerHeart :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kili laid the unconscious hobbit on the bed in the master bedroom carefully. The male slouched into his mattress, head lolling into the softness of the pillow.

"Will he be out long?" the dwarf inquired.

"No, I wouldn't assume so," Lila replied. She knelt to fuss with the duvet, smoothing the creases along the edges and tucking the male in comfortably. "Give him ten minutes or so. I daresay this night may have been quite a shock for him."

In the silence and dim light of the room, Kili took the opportunity to examine the pretty little hobbit woman before him.

She wasn't that much smaller than him, her head probably reaching around his shoulders, but she was slender, a bit curvy, a contrast to the stocky build of female dwarves. Her hair was blond, lighter than that of Bilbo's but just as curly, and had been plaited with long silver ribbon and then pinned off her neck. Her clothes were simple and modest, nothing like the armoury that he and the others were wearing – a dark green dress that fell just above her knees and accustomed to her smaller frame with a corset, decorated with silver to match her hair tie. On her feet, he noticed, she wore dainty brown shoes that he was sure none of the other hobbit's he had encountered when he and his brother had first entered the Shire had been wearing.

But that wasn't the thing that caught his interest, although he did make a mental note to question it later. No, what really caught his attention were her eyes. Blue, a deep blue with green and brown swirled in its centre, much like an ocean, and they had overwhelmed him unexpectedly when they had first landed on him.

She had been flushed and giggling, alcohol quickly going to her head, and her eyes had seemed to just freeze him in place, just for a moment. They had been so wide and blown with mirth, so emotional and innocent and just…

Kili forced himself not to think like that, not if it made his heart want to beat out of his chest. It would do no good. They have a quest to go on, and that was all that should matter. It's all that did matter, he corrected himself firmly. And besides, another voice in his mind added, she's probably already married. His eyes darted to the fellow in the bed. He was a lucky man.

Lila felt the eyes burning into the back of her neck and felt a flush rise on her cheeks. She kept her eyes focused firmly ahead, unnecessarily brushing the hair from Bilbo's forehead, anything to not meet the dwarf's gaze. She'd never had the attention of someone so completely before, let alone a male and never someone as, well, gorgeous as Kili. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do, if anything. After a while, when she could avoid it no longer, she looked up.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly, "For helping carry Bilbo…"

"It was no problem," Kili assured, "anything to help a lady," he winked playfully.

Lila absolutely did _not_ blush.

"Well, that's um," she stood up, brushing down the ends of her skirt, "that's rather chivalrous of you Mister Kili. Perhaps we should return to the others?"

"Is it okay to leave him?"

"He'll be fine. He might need a stiff drink when he wakes up though."

When the two returned to the rest of the group, they hadn't moved from their previous positions, although their talking had quietened dramatically from before. Heads rose as they entered, and Lila smiled politely. Kili's hand hovered briefly on the small of her back, something that burned and tingled her skin much more than it should have, before he returned to his seat on the other side of the table. Fili ducked his head and whispered something to him, that had Kili discreetly trying to elbow him in the side and only seemed to make his elder brother all the more giddy.

"My dear, we have found a spare seat for you," Gandalf gestured to the empty space beside him at the edge of the table, and Lila sat down delicately – it was Aunt Belladonna's chair after all, and although it had been through a lot more than an infestation of dwarves, she felt it should be treated with care.

"How's the husband lass?" Gloin questioned.

It took Lila an embarrassingly long time to realise exactly who the dwarf was referring to. She blinked owlishly at him for a moment before a blush, a deep red, broke out across her face. "Oh god no," she couldn't suppress her giggles, "He's not…I'm not his…we're cousins, on our mother's side. No husbands or wives here." She added for emphasis.

"Ah," Gloin looked sheepish.

"He'll recover," Lila told him gently, smiling warmly to show no harm was done.

"While our burglar is indisposed," Thorin started dryly, shooting a dark look in Gandalf's direction who appeared unaware of its weight, "perhaps you could tell us how you heard of Erebor?"

"I told you, books," she told him, fidgeting in her seat.

"No mere books would hold those tales," he stated firmly, "Not with such accuracy and knowledge."

Lila looked uncertain for a second before she elaborated. "My father…travelled a lot, and when he would return for those brief times, he would tell me tales of the places he had seen or folktales of the people he had met along the way. I adored them, and when he realised he'd spend most of his visits telling stories if he wasn't careful, he wrote the stories into a book," she hesitated once more, "I could fetch it for you, if you like?"

"It would be most appreciated lass," Balin thanked her with a warm smile.

The book was pocket sized and leather bound, the pages browned with age and worn at the edges from overuse. When Lila brought it into the room, she clutched it carefully between her two hands; as if afraid it would fall apart or disappear. She took her seat first, rested the book onto the table and gently slid it across the table top to settle between Thorin and Balin.

"Be careful with it, it's very dear to me," she requested.

"Of course," Balin agreed, as if he had planned nothing else, and with touches that Lila was not aware dwarves possessed, he opened to the first page. With each page, hand written words materialised, a neat and legible scrawl and, on some pages, there were ink sketches of waterfalls and meadows and battlefields and thrones and jewels and dragons – that's where Balin paused.

"A rather accurate drawing, don't you think?" he muttered.

Thorin's eyebrows furrowed. "Where did your father see this?"

Lila shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought to ask. I was a child at the time, and for me, they were just tales. It never occurred to me that…" she trailed off.

"I take it your father was not a hobbit then," Balin stated, "I can't imagine someone from such feeble stock – no offense intended – would have taken to these corners of Middle Earth."

Lila frowned. She wasn't sure how not to take offense to that, but she thought not to question it. "Took's were of an adventurous sort, often running off at a moments notice to travel across the water and mountains, in search of trouble and treasure. And yes, that is how my mother met my father….He's human," she stated after a long moment, "A healer. My mother was injured and he cared for her. As my mother said, they began a torrid love affair that would have made Old Took proud if it weren't for the fact that she returned to the Shire heavily pregnant." She sighed, almost sadly, "It's a shame that Bilbo tries so hard to reject that side of him..."

"Do you think he will come?" Bofur wondered.

Lila looked thoughtful. "Perhaps," she finally said, carefully choosing her words, "As much as he tries to deny it, Took is in him and he craves adventure just as much as the rest of us. And if he refuses, we'll only have to convince him otherwise."

She didn't mean to make the last sentence sound as threatening as it did.

If the dwarves were going to say anything, they didn't get the chance. From behind them, the door to the master bedroom swung open and Bilbo, dressing gown hanging loosely off his body, stumbled from within. He had an utterly bewildered look on his face and was scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Lila, I just had the strangest of dreams…" he muttered, voice still laced with sleep, "I was in my home, settling down for supper, when all these dwarves appeared…" his voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen, halting suddenly in his tracks.

"I do believe this isn't a dream, my friend," Gandalf commented with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bilbo's hand flailed outwards to grasp the doorframe as if it were his life support. His expression was now panicked, his breathing uneven, and Lila stood up, worried for a moment that he was going to faint again.

"How about a stiff drink?" Kili piped in, shooting a side glance at the woman.

"Oh, yes," Bilbo agreed, already making his way towards his den, the one place that Bilbo felt most comfortable, "A cup of tea would be lovely."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Only you would find a cup of tea to be a stiff drink," she uttered, but obliged, heading towards the kitchens.

* * *

They'd lost Bilbo, the hobbit ever stubborn in his ways. Lila couldn't stop herself from being angry with her cousin, but he'd been determined of their actions, as usual, regardless of what she said.

"Come on Bilbo," Lila had argued, "We can't just leave them. They need our help."

"_Our_ help? I do believe they were just asking for mine," Bilbo shot back.

"Then_ your_ help," she corrected herself, ignoring the bittersweet longing that welled up inside of her, "It doesn't matter. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm a Baggins, Lila, of Bag End," he snapped, "It's not sensible to go s-swaning off with a bunch of unruly dwarves on a quest to fight a dragon. A_ dragon_, Lila, do you have any idea how dangerous that this?"

"Yes, which is why they need you – who else would be able to sneak past a _dragon_?"

"Not me, because I'm not going. Neither of us are going, and that's final," Bilbo said firmly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I can do whatever I wish, cousin. Don't dare to think otherwise."

She hadn't spoken since, when she curled up on the plush cushion of the faded red armchair in the main room, clutching her knees to her chest and glaring darkly at her knees. The dwarves had sent her side glances, almost as if they wanted to question her, but Lila heard Gandalf very gently tell them that perhaps she should be left alone for a while – "just until she's calm down, of course, because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he quoted wisely.

Lila was lost in her thoughts, cursing the main male in her life that seemed to think she needed controlling, that she wasn't capable of making her own decisions, and once again, the Took gene took control, taking serious offence to the allegations that, when her indignation had seeped away, was not really intended.

It was song that broke her out of it. Deep and gruff voices, thirteen of them, harmonizing with each other in the most melancholy and yet beautiful of ways, that instantly grabbed her attention. It was a woven story she knew well, but never so emotion filled, so personal and it broke her heart that she couldn't help them. She would find a way, Lila silently vowed, but for now, she allowed herself the honour of listening.

_Far over the misty mountains cold._  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._  
_The pines were roaring on the height._  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread._  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

It was to these voices that Lila found her eyes drifting shut, her slumber sneaking up on her and she barely had time to consider exactly where their new guests would be housed for the night, before sleep claimed her completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Beta'd by WithinHerHeart :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lila awoke before everyone else. She uncurled her tense limbs, wincing at the click her joints gave in objection, and glanced beadily around the room. Along the hallway, into the dining and living room, sleeping mats had been unravelled and spread out across the flooring. Dwarves, deep in slumber, lay across them, blankets pulled tightly up to their chests. Steady breathing filled the hobbit-hole like a symphony and, Lila was amused to find, they seemed to harmonize, even in their sleep.

It felt strange, watching them sleep, kind of like she was intruding on something not many saw. She's always been told that dwarves were a private race. Barely anybody saw them unarmoured or asleep, a position of weakness and vulnerability, and yet here they were. Although, even in their sleep, Lila would be reluctant to call a dwarf weak. Weapons littered the empty spaces between their beds, ready for when needed, and they were hardly the smallest of creatures in their sleep clothes. If she had stumbled across a sleeping company such as this, she held no doubt that she would have hidden, out of fear of being discovered.

Ori snuffed in his sleep, turning and practically rolling off his mat and into the side of Dwalin, who merely grunted at the extra pressure, but didn't seem surprised about it. Lila smiled. It was the nice, the peacefulness of it all – but it wouldn't be such for much longer, she knew. At least not for them. They were on a quest, determined to return their homeland to its people, and if the journey itself was without danger – something terribly unlikely – they still had a dragon to face.

_And all without their burglar_, she added.

Lila bit her bottom lip. She wanted desperately to help, but how? She wasn't a warrior – she was an artist at best, healer on an occasion, and all the battle skills she knew were the little her father had taught her on his visits, something that was probably a child's level in the eyes of a seasoned fighter. She didn't know how to defeat a dragon, had no idea how to survive outside of the Shire, and hadn't any magical abilities that would be in anyway useful. No, she had nothing to offer them.

Except… she pondered. She may not be able to help on them on their journey, but she could certainly help them now.

First, she was going to have to go to the market.

* * *

It was the smell of bacon that Thorin and his company awoke to that morning. It was unexpected and pleasant and had them sitting up, peering around in confusion, most still dazed with sleep. Ori had caught himself clutching the fabric of Dwalin's undershirt and stuttered out an apology. Kili and Fili proceeded to tease the youngest of their company; something that made Ori flush bright red and Dwalin growl out a warning, cuffing them warningly on the back of the head. Perhaps something that was a little above his station, as they were the young princes and heirs to the throne of Erebor, but he had been their friend and trainer since they were nothing but babes, and it was felt he had the right to discipline the brothers when he saw fit.

Lila leant out of the kitchen door at the noise, an apron around her waist and her cheeks smudged with flour, and beamed in greeting. "Good morning," she chirped, "Breakfast will be ready soon. I'm just waiting for the bread to toast."

"You made us breakfast?" Nori questioned, approaching the kitchen in interest.

"Sure, why not?" Lila looked bemused.

"It smells very good," Ori offered helpfully, making Lila grin wider.

"Thank you," she accepted graciously, as she used a spatula to push the sizzling bacon strips onto a clean plate, "If there's one thing we hobbits know how to do, it's make a good meal. After all, we have seven of them."

"Seven meals?" Bombur repeated with wide eyes of delight at the thought.

"Oh yes, we have breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea – which is my personal favourite , there's a lot of tea and sweet cakes, and Bilbo makes the best I've ever tasted – dinner and then supper," Lila explained, "It's a wonder we're able to fit in our doorways to be honest."

Thorin watched her with a critical gaze from where he stood. The woman was…different. He couldn't quite lay a finger on what it was, but there was something about her that was so definitely not a hobbit – not in comparison to her cousin anyhow. Perhaps it was her small feet, or her unusual knowledge of stories that very few had heard, or maybe it was even the aura about her that suggested there was more than she was willing to tell him, but it was certainly something. However, for all his suspicions, she seemed genuine, and that was a quality that too few possessed.

That wasn't to mean he trusted her.

"Do you require any assistance?" Thorin questioned lowly.

Lila looked surprised for a moment, "Oh yes that would be lovely. The plates need to be carried out onto the dining table, if you wouldn't mind."

Hands scrambled for the plates and Lila was reminded completely of the annual Took family dinners that were held every decade or so. The eagerness to eat, the boisterous voices that argued for first dibs, and the playful nudging and pushing. She couldn't help but smile at the bustle, and assisted by carefully carrying the large plate of toast out to the hungry dwarves.

When they reached an out of control volume, Lila shushed them. "You'll wake up Bilbo," she chided, "If he is to come on this journey with you all, he'll need his rest."

"You believe the hobbit will come," Balin stated.

Lila hummed. "Yes, because as much as he is a Baggins, he is also a Took and we Tooks have difficulty turning down adventures when they present themselves to us."

Nori laughed. "He may be more Baggins than you believe. He will not come, not with the comforts of home so far behind."

"I think he'll come," Bofur argued, lighting up his pipe, "Did you not see his face when you spoke of treasure and dragons?"

"Did you not see the way he passed out when you spoke of the consequences of facing Smaug?" Dwalin demanded, mouth full of food, "The hobbit will not come."

"As you are so confident, care to put a wager on it?" Fili grinned, leaning forward eagerly.

* * *

Breakfast did not last as long as Lila had realised she wanted. It was far too short, what with the rapid attack on the food to take what was there. If it weren't for Gandalf's insistence that, as host and cook, Lila should get to "pick her dish without having to fight off a mob of hungry dwarves", she wondered whether she would have been able to get anything at all. Once the dishes were cleared, Bifur stood up and announced something in a harsh language Lila didn't understand – "he's offering to clean the dishes, Miss Lila," Bombur supplied helpfully – and snatched the utensils from the grasps of his company. While he potted down the hall to the kitchen, plates and cups piled high, the rest of the dwarves set about returning the house to its former glory. It saddened Lila to see it go, because once the company left, once Bilbo followed like she knew he would, she would be left alone in this empty hole, without even a reminder of what had passed.

_At least she had an adventure to add to her book_, Lila told herself. _"The Dwarves that came for tea". What a marvellous idea. _

_But not as good as Bilbo's tales will be_, a voice reminded her.

"Is your bag not packed Miss Lila?" Thorin asked her, eyebrow raised, as the dwarves rolled up their sleeping mats and shouldered their bags.

Lila blinked blankly at the man. She…wasn't sure what he was talking about. "My bag, Mister Thorin?"

He huffed impatiently. "You can't very well accompany us if you lack provisions."

There was a low rumble behind them. Some voices, those she recognised as the elder dwarves, seemed aghast at the idea of the little hobbit girl joining them on such a dangerous quest. Others, it seemed, made happier noises, albeit a bit indifferent. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was too busy staring at Thorin, mouth gapping in a no doubt unattractive way.

"You…you wish for me to accompany you?" she asked for clarification. She just needed to be sure.

"You do not look like much of a fighter," Thorin admitted, "But we could use another healer within our company. There are likely to be circumstances where more than one is advisable."

Lila bounced in excitement, perhaps too girly and definitely far too childish, but she didn't care. An adventure – a real adventure! Like the one her mother had gone on to meet her father. Like the ones that Belladonna had told her and Bilbo about as young children. Like the ones she and Bilbo had promised each other they would go on in the future. This was actually happening.

"Be quick about it lass," Gloin grumbled, possibly a little disgruntled.

Lila couldn't bring herself to care.

_She was going on an adventure!_


End file.
